The Boy in the Corner
by CrashBagPhoto
Summary: This is just a quick Malec oneshot! AU, human. Magnus throws a party, and he and Alec catch eyes. Sucky summary is sucky. I apologize.


**Hello my pretties! I was just in the car, and I got this idea. This wasn't even supposed to be a fanfiction, but then while I was writing, I just realized, hey look! This character is Alec! Look at that! So it is now a fanfiction. Just a quick Malec oneshot. Nothing special, and really just me screwing with perspective. Italics is Magnus. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The music pounded into my bones, the windows shaking from the force of the bass, the floors trembling beneath the torrent of teenagers crammed into the little living room. People were packed all around me, writhing and grinding to the beat of the songs. Their screams of ecstasy tore through the air like the alcohol in their bodies.<p>

But I didn't care about any of it. I was there for one reason and one reason only.

Him.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in the corner, his arms crossed over a tight white shirt, slightly unbuttoned and wrinkled. He was the picture of simplicity, none of the fancy shoes or clothes of the other boys at our school to be found in his converse and jeans. His hair was slightly gelled back, clumps sticking out unnaturally around his pale face. <em>

_He was perfect, and I couldn't move my eyes from his body, no matter how many girls pressed themselves to me, their hands wandering over my body. I wanted to scream at them, tell them how insignificant they were compared to the boy in the corner. But I didn't. _

_I just watched the whole reason I'd thrown this party stand in the corner, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. I just watched him. _

* * *

><p>I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel them watching me, studying me, gliding over every pathetically small plane of my very pathetically small body. He laughed with the girls around him, but his eyes never left me.<p>

I glanced up, and our eyes met. His golden green to my sharp blue. I didn't flinch. I just held his gaze, held his smirk, held his smile. It felt like an eternity passed during those few moments. And those moments tore me to shreds inside.

* * *

><p><em>My heart stopped. His eyes were locked with mine, over the shoulders of the dancers and the yawning abyss that separated us. It was wrong, this space, and I wanted it gone. I wanted to feel him pressed against me, our chests touching as his lips melted against mine. <em>

_I wanted him. I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know the name of the boy who always sat in the corner at school. The one with the piercing blue eyes and the haunted look on his face. I wanted to hold him and protect him and never let any of the jocks touch him ever again. I wanted it so bad. _

_So I began to walk. _

* * *

><p>He was walking towards me, his strides long and confident as his hair glittered in the flashing lights. He pushed gently through the crowd, ignoring the protests of those around him and the girls who threw themselves into his unseeing eye. He paused as he got closer, before taking another step. Then another. Than yet another, until he was standing so close to me I could see ever sparkle of glitter on his hair and clothes. We didn't speak, both of us just looking at the other with wide eyes.<p>

Until he broke the silence of music and noise.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What's your name?" I finally asked, reaching forward to brush my knuckles against the side of his face, taking the final step that had us chest to chest, face to face, eyes to eyes. His breath hitched as he looked up at me through his thick dark lashes. My heart was pounding wildly, and I could barely breathe. This… this could not be real. _

* * *

><p>This couldn't be real. This absolutely couldn't. Yet still, I told this boy, this hurricane of glitter and gold and spiked hair and makeup that had swept me off my feet with barely a few looks, my name. I barely managed to squeeze out the two syllables.<p>

"Alec."

* * *

><p><em>"Alec. Alexander," I purred, leaning closer. Our chests touched with every little gasp, we managed to claim, and I was so desperate to close the distance that was growing shorter and shorter with every deliciously tantalizing moment. I bent down slightly, until our foreheads were touching and I was falling into the deep wells that were his eyes. <em>

_I fell a very long way before he snapped me back to reality. _

_And what a wonderful reality it was. _

* * *

><p>He was close. He was so, <em>so<em> close. I couldn't help it, I couldn't resist it. He was just so close, his breath just so short, his makeup smudged just the right amount to bring him to unforgettably sexy heights. He was right there, his lips slightly parted as he whispered my name, the sounds rolling off his tongue like waves. He was so close.

So I leaned up.

I closed the distance.

And I kissed him.


End file.
